Various manufacturers have provided equipment frame assemblies and equipment enclosures for storing electronic equipment. Most such enclosures and frame assemblies were supplied by these manufacturers in a fully assembled state and therefore required customization to comply with the needs of consumers. Consequently, costs for such enclosures were relatively high, and in an after-market sense, modification of such enclosures by consumers was difficult to achieve. Additionally the cost of shipping such enclosures was high because of the size of such enclosures.
Subsequently, certain knock-down components were offered in the market, which required tedious construction and specialized hardware and tools for constructing the knock-down components into a full enclosure. Amongst limitations that exist for such knock-down components are: standardization in sizes, custom ordering for non-standard sized enclosures, assortment of parts needed for construction of the enclosure, time to construct the enclosure and strength considerations of the components and final enclosure.
The present inventor recognized the need for an improved system for constructing enclosures (otherwise termed frame assemblies in this application), and previously disclosed improved corner connectors for knock-down racks (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/361,403, filed Feb. 10, 2003). Subsequently, the present inventor has recognized an advantage in providing such improved corner connectors (otherwise termed corner members in this application) in combination with rail members and fasteners in a kit form which may be easily transported and which provides all elements necessary for simple construction of a frame assembly, as well as other similar assemblies that make use of the improved corner connectors, rail members and fasteners as base elements of structures.